The number of portable electronic devices increases every year. Tablet computers, cameras, keypads, input devices, smart phones, storage devices, media players, health trackers, watches, navigation systems, and other devices utilize internal, often rechargeable batteries to function.
While the features of such devices continue to increase, battery capacity has not kept pace. As such, there is a need for battery extenders and power supplies that increase the usage time of an electronic device. One solution is to connect an auxiliary battery to the electronic device in order to provide supplemental power. However, many electronic devices use battery compartments, or covers, to hide charging ports which makes using a battery extender during operation difficult or unsightly. Additionally, some battery extenders radically change the overall appearance of an electronic device, such as through the use of a battery encasement for smart phones. Users can find the change to the overall aesthetics of the electronic device to be a drawback, one that is not overcome by increased battery life. Therefore, what is needed is an apparatus that provides additional electrical power, but also takes into account securing or incorporating battery covers into the overall form factor in order to maintain the design profile or form factor of the electronic device.
Thus, it would be advantageous if a power supply were provided that maintained the overall look and feel of the electronic device form factor and could be attached to the electronic device in a way that secured or incorporated an open battery or charging compartment.